justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 012
Summary * Animal Woman, still dressed for Dancing With The Stars, arrives at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane with Kiri, Olympian, Cormac McCool, Technologic and Robotman with the Justice League alert signalling to all members. ** Mad Stan is trying to organise the weaker escapees into a gang but he is knocked out by Cormac's Arrow of Inebriation ** Three members of RIOT join the breakout: Flag Burner, SD Ivan and Armorine. ** The fire and ice control of Flag Burner and SD Ivan are shutdown by Kiri varying his temperature ** Robotman stalls Armorine who finds herself outnumbered. * Inside the Asylum's control room, Steel Shiva receives a phone call from Comissioner Barbara Gordon requesting assistance. ** The heroes outside make their way in and meet up with Steel Shiva and the other heroes inside: David, Resurrection Man, Zachary Zatara, Star Sapphire and the seriously injured Saturn Girl. ** Kiri deduces that a special variant of Joker venom was used on Saturn Girl, one which artifically stimulated the part of her brain which governs her psychic powers. *** Star Sapphire takes her away to receive medical treatment from Professor Quantum * Gotham City is in chaos, and emergency procedure "Arkham City" is being initiatied: the national guard are deploying at all bridges and tunnels connecting the Gotham Islands to the mainland and access to the mainland will be cut-off until the emergency is contained. * Kiri, Resurrection Man, Zachary Zatara, Technologic and Cormac McCool go off to sweep the island for escaped prisoners. * David, Olympian, Robotman, Animal Woman and Steel Shiva go in search of Sexy Ruby Joker Girl... but are surprised to be joined by Kid Flash and Doc Otaku. ** Doc Otaku and Kid Flash are apparently dating and, when Iris received the grand alert, Doc Otaku offered to help - reminding the Justice Leauge that he has helped them out before against Sexy Ruby Joker Girl. * The hunt for clues goes to social media and in the depths of Twitterati, Jokerz are being organised into a flash mob at Cathedral Square - an event which GCPD and the Justice League intend to crash. * The flash mob appears and it comprises hundreds of Jokerz, led by Sexy Ruby Joker Girl pushing the Joker in his wheelchair and accompaneid by Ventriloquist and Two-Face Two... all singing and playing a showtune from Bugsy Malone like some sort of demented marching band. ** Animal Woman pulls Two-Face Two out of the combat, discovering that she has been trying to cut her cheek to reveal her "second face". ** David goes for Ventriloquist, who has a sock puppet on one arm and Scarface on the other... but the wooden puppet's tommy gun is no match for David's stony skin. ** Steel Shiva tries to grapple the Joker's wheelchair but discovers it is in fact a hologram - this may be a monumental distraction. ** Olympian pulls "Sexy Ruby Joker Girl" into the air and reveals she is in fact Spellbinder in disguise - apparently asked to help distract the Justice League. ** Doc Otaku and Kid Flash are threatened by a gang of Jokerz who ask what two spindly teenagers can do against them... only to have Doc Otaku design a non-lethal riot control weapon and Kid Flash build it for him at super speed. ** Robotman interfaces with Spellbinder's illusion-generating technology and makes images of more police appear to try and intimidate the Jokerz into surrendering. * The Justice League are confused as to where Sexy Ruby Joker Girl will have gone and consult their city map to try and deduce her plan... but it's Barbara Gordon who comes up with the most horrifying possibility. ** "Oh my god, it's Bruce's birthday" Notes * First appearance of Mad Stan * Further Arkham Asylum inmates at this time include the members of RIOT: Flag Burner, SD Ivan, Armorine, Little Hawk, Insurgent and Slam Dance * Spellbinder laments that Sexy Ruby Joker Girl was able to infiltrate Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane using a fake identity actually created for him by Lex Luthor as payment for his work in the Injustice League.